


哥哥（车）

by ybybbbbbj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybybbbbbj/pseuds/ybybbbbbj
Summary: 我们的故事终于要开始了
Relationships: 博君一肖 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	哥哥（车）

**Author's Note:**

> （伪骨科 小长篇练车！我的妈耶ao3太难了！！！）

。。。。王一博感受到，裏挟着自己的那些东西正在慢慢的显露出本质。

不要那么紧张嘛，我真的只是来关心你的，是膝盖吗，来我看看

肖战边说边在王一博腿前半跪，小孩的牛仔长裤膝盖处已经蹭破了一大片，因为没有及时处理，残碎的步条混着污血黏在腿上，责，这么严重

不禁让肖战鈹了眉头，“可能会有点疼，忍着点＇肖战先用剪刀將周围剪掉，然后凑到伤口处处理，他小心翼翼的剥离伤口上黏连的步条，小孩疼得小腿肚直抖，但得于面子还在强忍，小孩的腿生的极好，白皙纤幼，淡青色的血管都清晰可见，膝盖出更是微微泛着粉意，这双腿简直长到了肖战的心里，原本仅是为了安抚的揉弄此刻也变了意味，幼滑的触感仿佛块吸贴，引的手不禁像上延伸，那腿间的私密不知又是怎样的触感。。

肖战觉得一股邪火，在自己身体里涌现，尤其是感受到小孩因为疼痛而微微抖动的身体，孩一张小脸皱成一团，为了忍耐，紧紧咬着下唇，额头已然沁出一层薄汗，肖战刚不久触碰过这唇的柔软滋味。

肖战快速的，清理包扎了伤口，动作甚至有些粗鲁，王一博疼得小腿直拙筋，确不能说什

“还疼吗，我给你揉揉，＇不等王一博回答，肖战就直接把腿抱了过来，从脚踝处一寸す往上揉捏

这人本来就对自己存了不正心思，因此王一博明显感受到了这手法下的情色欲意，好了，谢谢你，我自己来吧

“那怎么行，谁让你是我dd呢＇肖战的手非但

不松反而握的更紧些，暗暗使力擒制，没关系，我们还有很多时间，可以做很多事情，这样等阿姨回来了，我才好向她汇报啊，她一直希望我们作为兄弟可以亲密～些肖战伏在王一博的耳边说，灼热的气息让他感党自己像个被咬住了脖子的羚羊。气息由耳边不断绵延向下，伴随着粗重的呼吸，空气中全部是另一个男人的气味，另他感到室息，“把头扭过来，”“。。。。＇“快点，我没有多少耐心

王一博刚一扭头，嘴唇便被咬住了，对方丝毫不留喘息的余地，甫一碰上，就开始长驱直入，舌头在口腔翻动，扫过上鄂齿缝，又偏过头，换个角度，往更深处探去，肖战吻的急切，霸道的掠夺对方嘴里的空气，王一博觉得自己快要室息了，头晕眼花，用残存的神智拼命去推身上的人，推不开。。。唔。。唔晤!你。。放开我!咳。。咳咳咳

突然涌入的空气，让他呛了口气，肖战舔了舔被咬破的嘴唇，嘴里丝丝弥散的血腥味让他烧红了眼。

“啧，这是狗崽子吗

因为缺氧，小孩的脸上一片潮红，被吸的红胂的双唇微微开合，眸子里泛出水光，上衣因为拉扯而皱皱巴巴的贴在正在起伏的胸膛，小孩身上很白，此刻整个人都粉了起来真想，顺着那淡青色的血管舔遍他的全身。。在王一博还没有缓过来的时候，突然被男人打横抱起，下一秒就被扔在了床上。身上的男人

直接压了上来，开始拉扯自己的衣服，当t恤被卷到胸口的时候，王一博觉得终于意识到了，肖战是认真的，同性相斥的本能及惊吓让他拼命掙动。

肖战!!你疯了吗!!我是男的!你妈的!放开我!

但紧接着喉咙被压迫的窒息感让他出不了声，肖战一只手扼住了王一博的脖子。

乖一点哦，宝宝，＇语气诱哄着，可是眼底的狂躁却令人生惧。感觉到身下人不再掙动，肖战松开了手，满意的准备享用。刚吻至胸口的时候，腹部传来一阵剧痛，王一博趁机推翻了身上人，跳床就往门口跑去，却发现门被上了锁。妈的!＇在他开锁的时间，被身后人一把扯住头发，再次摔到了床上。

这么不乖?那就别怪我咯＇紧接着，肖战撕下纱布条将王一博的四肢绑了起来，力量的悬殊。让王一博改变了想法;一切都弄好了，肖战正在上方好整以暇的盯着他你到底想干什么?

干。。。你＇肖战的直白让王一博呛红了脸。＇你不能这么做!哦?为什么＇因为，。。。我们是兄弟，你是我哥哥＇“是吗?＇王一博的回答让显然肖战很开心是。。。那你叫声哥哥来”哥。。。。身下人的态度极大取悦了肖战，再看着小孩眼底隐藏的惊惧。别害怕，哥哥怎么舍得伤害你”肖战边说边脱下王一博的裤子。小孩身型生得极好，幼嫩白晳，寛肩，窄腰，翘臀一应俱全，两条腿又白又长，大腿内侧却是丰腴有肉，肖战看傻了眼，下体一凉王一博感觉到有股灼热的目光正在扫视自己的腿，让他不禁逃避般的蹭了蹭身子，殊不知，直接蹭出了身上人的火。

肖战盯着这双白的刺目的腿，下体发疼，便也不客气，直接解了腰带，过程中皮带发出的叮咣声，让王一博吧自己手心掐出了血。但是，当来自另一个男人的性器插入自己大腿根的时候，带着灼热的炙烫感还是让王一博浑身的汗毛炸起，“呼～＇王一博腿间的皮肤丰腴幼滑，触感微凉，肖战停了一下，便开始动作，抽插之间，不ー会王一博便感觉腿间一片灼热，肖战调整了位置，连带着俩人性器的互相摩擦，前所未见的感觉让王一博头脑一片空白，到底是年少，又是初尝性事，没经几下，前端便渗出不少爱液，

嗯。。＇王一博觉得自己的下体被磨的发疼，自己双手又被绑不能动作，不禁急得直哼，王博本身性器就大，内裤的空间平时正好，现在确伴随着抬头的趋势而紧勒

唔。。。嗯唔＇腿间仿佛煷了一把火，这一来

二去，直弄得王一博想要翻身蹭弄

疼。。。松松，唔。。＇肖战正抽插的带劲察觉到小孩的动作，抬头一瞅，内裤上已是一片濡湿，顶起一个山包唔。。太紧。。紧了，我疼＇肖战心领神会，连忙脱了内裤，性器没了束缚直接跳了出了，堪堪半立，前段不断渗出爱液，王一博腿跟被两个的爱液弄得一片湿滑，又烫又热，抽插之间，发出咕啾，咕啾的声音听得人脸红心跳，肖战抽插的更为爽利，紧闭的腿鏠间的挤压感，幼滑紧致，感受丰弹的肉体，腿间摩擦的高温让肖战宛如进入了身下人的身体里，极大的身心满足感，让肖战掐着王一博的要猛插了几下之后射了出来，喷射的液体烫的王一博腿跟痉挛，眼前一白也射了出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 没开到底哈，没关系！！！  
> 等路熟！！  
> 哥哥吃饱喝足！


End file.
